Take My Breath Away
by nateandblairs
Summary: Just a little Nair one-shot ;)


This is the first one-shot I've ever written, so forgive me if it isn't the best. I just love the Nate and Blair dynamic so much, and Leighton Meester and Chace Crawford have so much chemistry. The writers of the Gossip Girl TV show certainly did not do them justice. But they do end up together in the books, so I guess I'll just have to satisfy myself with that.

I'm not going to continue this at all, this is just a one-shot.

* * *

Blair could still hear strains of the pounding music from the party, even though she had closed the door. She looked around her, at her surroundings. There was the king sized bed that she sitting on, but other than that there wasn't much decor other than a dusty old mirror in the corner. She had gone to the party, thinking that it might help her forget some of the troubles that plagued her every single day, but to no avail. She had escaped in here, to get away from everyone. She closed her eyes for a second, letting her heart rate slow. She took in the peacefulness of the room, her body relaxing. She didn't even hear the creak of the door when it opened and the soft _click _when it shut.

"Blair?"

That snapped her out of her reverie, she turned her head and saw Nate Archibald, her first love. She hadn't seen him in a long time, he looked different somehow. Older. He was no longer the teenage boy that she had fallen so madly in love with, but a man grown. It was a minute before she found her voice and another couple of seconds till she found the words to use it with.

"Nate? What are you doing in here?"

"I came in here to get some air. What are _you_ doing in here?" he answered her, his blue eyes looking down at her with concern.

"Same as you," Blair replied, watching with wary eyes as Nate sat down on the bed next to her.

"How are you?" Nate asked, "It's been a while."

"I've seen better days," Blair replied with a wry twist of her mouth.

"What do you mean? Are you okay?" The worry was evident in his tone, and how he was looking at her now, with such care and affection proved to much for her. She let out a pathetic sounding whimper, and then started sobbing, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Nate didn't say anything, he just held her close to him until she was all cried out and when she finally stopped, he tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers. Blair tasted herself on his mouth, salty with her tears, as his tongue darted into her mouth to kiss her. At first it was a light kiss, but Blair responded by rolling her tongue back against his and almost hesitantly he slowly deepened the kiss, making the both of them moan lowly into each other's mouths.

They stood up together, Nate tangling his hands against her hair. Without breaking the kiss, Blair unbuttoned Nate's shirt and then tossed it carelessly onto the floor. He helped her unbuckle his belt, and then slid off the rest of his clothing as well. Nate moved his hands to the back of Blair's dress, unzipping it. Blair wrapped her arms around Nate's neck, as he lifted her up, the dress falling down off of her body. Blair wrapped her legs around his naked torso, kissing him more passionately, as he undid the clasp on her bra letting that fall down to the floor as well.

Leaving her needy mouth, Nate's lips then trailed light kisses across her jaw line before going slowly down her long neck, showering warm open-mouthed kisses across her collarbone and then down to her heaving breasts.

He slowly licked around one hard little nipple with his tongue, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure, before he closed his hot mouth around it, sucking and swirling his tongue over it wetly, making Blair hiss at the new sensation. Then he moved to her other nipple, repeating the motion which ripped a loud moan from her lips.

Nate threw her onto the bed, with a startling ferocity in his eyes. Blair pulled down her panties and threw it away, adding to the discarded pile of clothing, lying before the bed. She spread her legs wide open, her heels digging on the edge of the soft mattress. Next thing she knew, Blair felt Nate's hot breath ghosting over her womanhood as he knelt on the floor between her legs. His warm, calloused hands slowly made their way up her thighs towards her hips and Blair shuddered despite herself.

Then, slowly, Nate closed his mouth in over her womanhood. Blair's hips suddenly jumped at the feeling and she bit her lower lip to stifle the moan threatening to escape her lips. It wouldn't do to have anyone hear them, what if someone had seen them both come in?

She then felt Nate draw reassuring light circles on the side of her hips to soothe her and she felt him start lapping at her lady parts, the flat of his tongue teasing at her entrance wetly before going up to the little pearl of flesh above her folds. There he teased at her nub with the tip of his tongue and she felt it go hard under Nate's ministrations. Blair had to stifle another moan wanting to escape her throat by biting on her lower lip so hard she drew blood.

Blair's hands were now grasping at the bed covers tightly as she tried to keep her legs wide opened when they were trembling under the strain of remaining open. But she did feel herself getting wet, Nate's mouth on her was bringing her a kind of pleasure she had never felt before and try as she might, her hips were now bucking against his mouth, against the onslaught of his warm tongue.

She realized Nate had understood that he was now bringing her pleasure and she suddenly heard him moan almost imperceptibly against her womanhood, the sound vibrating over her lady parts.

Nate slowly rose to his feet. As he did so, Blair now saw his fully erect manhood jutting from the courser, darker blond hair of his groin and her eyes opened wide at the sight of it. Dimly, she became aware that Nate was climbing onto the bed to get on top of her. Lowering himself over her, pressing them both heavily onto the mattress.

Blair felt him steady his hard manhood against her lady parts. Her heart was beating like a drum in her chest at the anticipation of him entering her; Blair closed her eyes and in one swift, but rather pleasurable slow stroke, she felt Nate enter her. Then he laid his arms on each side of her head as his body pressed heavily over hers, sinking them both into the soft feather mattress.

Blair's eyes flicked opened at the incredible sensation she was experiencing with Nate's hard manhood suddenly filling her up and almost sobbed before Nate quickly closed his mouth over hers to shut her up. Then, slowly, Nate started to move his hips against her.

Blair moaned into Nate's mouth as he brought his hips against hers roughly. Blair's eyes closed shut for some long minutes as she felt his hard manhood sliding in and out of her slowly. But then she opened her eyes again and her gaze locked onto Nate's blue eyes as his hips moved slowly against her. He was looking right back at her, and she thought she could see turmoil in his eyes. She thought she saw shame too, but she also saw something else. Was it . . . need? Pleasure? Blair couldn't tell.

Nate's hips started to snap against her harder, faster.

Suddenly, Blair felt a hot stab of pleasure course though her body. She moaned low in her throat and she instinctively raised her legs higher up against her body to have Nate enter her more deeply. Nate shot her a look that was unexpectedly filled with lust while his hips jerked harder into her.

Blair then moaned out loud at the feeling and she jerked her hips hard against him. Nate gave her a look that was filled with surprise, and then lust.

Without another word, he closed his mouth over hers and started kissing her deeply. Blair responded first with timidity, then fiercely to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She then felt his left arm reach for her leg, caressing it with warm calloused fingers before he brought it over his waist. Then he did the same thing with her other leg so she found both of her legs wrapped around Nate's lean waist, her heels now digging into the small of his back, feeling his hips start to snap hard against her.

The motion of his hips also changed. He switched the way he was fucking into her from an almost frenzied rhythm to a deeper, slower one, rolling his hips against her with each thrust of his hard manhood inside her. Nate started moaning loudly with every jerk of his hips and Blair started doing the same. His manhood felt so incredibly good inside of her, so large, so filling, she didn't want him to stop. So she kept urging him on with murmurs of "more, harder, and please" against his mouth.

Her hips jerked harder against him when she felt his fingers fluttering over her mound. After a few tries, he started rubbing her nub in sharp tight little circles while still fucking into her, making Blair moan loudly at this new feeling which was now bringing her closer to the sweet edge of release.

"Do you want me to stop, Blair," she suddenly heard Nate groan into her ear. He was still fucking into her, his hips still rolling against her. She knew he was asking because he wanted to make sure she really wanted this, wanted him, now.

"No, don't stop, please," she moaned.

He moaned loud and clear and, taking his hand away from her nub, he started rolling his hips harder against her again, sending her into an even higher state of arousal.

This time Blair knew she was close when she felt his hard manhood unexpectedly hitting something inside of her that felt so incredibly good she almost sobbed.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" she whimpered loudly.

"Oh God . . . Blair . . ." Nate groaned and he increased the tempo. He was now fucking into her in earnest, his breath coming in hard and fast.

Blair's eyelids started fluttering wildly and she snaked her own arm between them and reached her hard little nub, which she started rubbing desperately while his right arm dragged her left arm over her head, pinning it against the bed.

Suddenly, something exploded from deep within her and she felt this huge wave of bliss expand from her nub, to the inside of her womanhood, and then outwardly to every part of her body. Nate kissed her again and she felt his manhood suddenly pulse hard inside her as he moaned loudly into her mouth too.

Blair's head then abruptly turned to the right to try and bury her moans into the bed while her eyes were now closed shut, tears of pleasure streaming down the sides of her face while she felt Nate's head rest against her cheek as he almost hissed his pleasure, while he kept on snapping his hips against her, drawing out the intense feeling of bliss that had now overtaken their bodies while they were raked with the aftershocks of their climax.

After a few minutes, Nate stilled over her and she could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest while hers was also thumping crazily. He slowly brought his lips against her neck, kissing her hammering pulse before he slowly rose from her, his softening cock slipping out of her womanhood, now swollen with pleasure, while she felt his seed leak slowly on the inside of her thighs.

"Blair . . ." he started, turning towards her.

Blair reached out her hand towards him and laid it lightly over his forearm. "There's nothing to be said, Nate," she said.

Nate nodded silently, and quickly dressed himself, whilst handing Blair her clothes, not looking at her again.

What had she expected from him? A sudden declaration of love? _Stupid stupid girl._

When they had both put on their clothes, he escorted her outside, the chilly night air hitting them with surprising force. For a heartbeat, she saw Nate hesitate, as if he wanted to say something but didn't know just how to say it. Then dragging her into his arms and crashing his lips hungrily over hers, he took her breath away.


End file.
